Episode 2 : Painful memories
by SafiaCrawley
Summary: When Tom finds a girl by the side of the road it brings back painful memories . Blake finds he has an undiscovered talent when Mary's son George is dangerously ill in the night and Gwen makes a visit . This is the second in a series of Downton Abbey episode style stories designed to keep you going until series five and follows on from some of the THEMES OF SERIES 4.
1. Chapter 1

Previously ...Lord Grantham saved the day when there was a fire and Molesely gave Baxter a birthday surprise .

7 clock and the house was busy downstairs , the shutters were opened , the table was laid , the chandelier polished and the kettle was boiling on the stove .

The servants sat around the breakfast table as mr Carson gave out the letters . " thank you mr Carson . " said Anna taking hers . She sifted through the little pile , opened one of the letters and began to read it , " that's nice " she said to Bates tucking the letter Into her pocket .  
" what ? " asked Bates .  
" Gwen's coming to visit with her husband , she asks if they can stay with us at the cottage ."  
" of course " said Bates finishing his breakfast " it will be nice to see her again ."

Meanwhile Tom was in the car on his way back from Thirsk . He looked up at the sky as a few drops of rain began to fall , the clouds were grey and heavy looking . The car made a chugging noise and started to slow a little . Tom pulled over and got out . He rolled up his shirt sleeves and squatted down next to the car , suddenly he noticed a figure lying on the verge . He walked round and leant over the body . It was a young women . She looked around twenty three , she had pale green-blue eyes and thick black hair . Her head that rested on the curb was stained with a little blood and her clothes were wet and covered in dirt . Tom looked around in panic . No one was around and everything was quiet . He bent down and lifted her into the car .

Meanwhile Cora was sitting in the drawing room reading ." hello Isobel " exclaimed Cora as Isobel walked into the room " what a pleasant surprise ! "  
" I hope you don't mind the intrusion ? " said Isobel sitting down on the sofa .  
" not at all . " she smiled  
" I thought I might take George out for a walk tomorrow if Mary doesn't object ."  
" well I'm sure Mary would be thrilled ."  
" what would I be thrilled about ? " asked Mary coming through the doorway .  
" I wondered if I could take George out for a little walk tomorrow ? "  
" how nice ! Of course you can ." Said Mary.

As Tom was approaching Downton Abbey the car stopped .Tom jumped out and went round to the back . There was blood on the seat from the girl's head and she wasn't moving at all . Tom carried her out of the car and knocked hard on the door . When the door was opened he rushed past Carson and into the hall . " Oh , my ! " gasped Cora who had just entered the room with Mary and Isobel . " what happened " Mary exclaimed  
" I found her lying by the road " said Tom looking down at the girl " the car was out of fuel and I didn't know wether to bring her here or try and make it to the hospital , so I brought her here . "  
" Carson would you please telephone dr Clarkson " ordered Cora .  
" you did the right thing Tom " said Isobel rushing forward " take her upstairs and I'll see what I can do for her ."

" where are you going in such a rush ? " asked mrs Hughes as Carson hurried past her.  
" I have to telephone dr Clarkson " Carson panted .  
" what's wrong ? "  
" Tom found a girl lying by the roadside ,why he had to bring her here I don't know . " " Well then you better get on " said Mrs Hughes with surprise .

Isobel sat at the side of the bed leaning over the girl and dabbing her head with a wet cloth while Tom and Mary sat together by the window . " Will she be alright , do you think ? " asked Tom sadly .  
" It's hard to tell " answered Isobel " but I think she will recover , Dr Clarkson will know more . "  
The girl shifted her head and opened her eyes for a moment " wh- wh -where am I " she stammered trying to sit up . " It's alright " soothed Isobel helping her lie back down " it's alright " . The Girl closed her eyes and fell into an agitated sleep .  
" let me take over " suggested Mary .  
" I'm fine " said Isobel " I don't mind , It takes my mind off things " The melancholy expression on Isobel's face showed plainly that she was thinking of Mathew. Mary's eyes misted over for a second and Isobel seemed to think it best to change the subject " she's very pretty , isn't she ? " Isobel admired .  
" yes " said Mary " In fact she looks a little like..." Mary trailed off mid sentence . " Like Sybil " Tom said gazing at the girl " she looks like Sybil ."  
Everyone was silent for a moment , it was one of those awkward silences where no one knows what to say for the best . Tom looked down at the girl with such a fixed stare that it was almost as though he was looking right through her . The silence was broken by the entrance of dr Clarkson . After examining the patient and mending the cut on her head he gave Mrs Crawley a bottle and said " The head injury should heal up but she'll have to take things slowly . She has a fever and there is mucus on her chest . Give her this twice a day , once in the morning ,once at night . If her symptoms worsen telephone me . "

Ivy and Daisy were preparing luncheon in the kitchen the following morning . Ivy was whisking some eggs when she dropped the bowl . It fell to the ground and smashed in pieces on the floor . " What are you doing Ivy " snapped Daisy " you Clumsy clod hopper ! "  
" I don't think she meant it Daisy " said Anna while she helped Ivy pick up the segments of broken china . " There is someone here to see you Anna " grinned Mrs Hughes gesturing towards the passage out of which Gwen presently emerged . " Hello Gwen " cried Anna running over to her and wrapping her arms around her .  
" Oh! It feels like its been such a long time since I saw you all " beamed Gwen " So much has changed . "  
" This is Ivy " said Anna introducing her .  
" pleased to meet you . " said Gwen .  
" you too " said Ivy happily " I've heard so much about you ."  
" did you get the card we sent you Gwen ? " inquired Daisy .  
" yes , it was lovely . Thank you ."  
" anyway " smiled Anna " where is he ? "  
" who ? " Said Gwen puzzled .  
" your husband of course "  
" Oh ,Edward , he's waiting with the luggage "  
" and how are you enjoying married life " Asked Anna .  
" I'm so happy! " exclaimed Gwen " I wouldn't go back for the world ! "

Meanwhile Lord Grantham was greeting a different guest upstairs . " Blake , my dear fellow ! " said lord Grantham shaking his hand " I didn't know we were expecting you ! "  
" well actually your not " Admitted Blake " but I was up this way and I didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing you all again . "  
" Where are you staying ? " Robert asked .  
" I'm not sure , I suppose I'll find an inn somewhere . " said Blake despondently .  
" Nonsense Blake ! Stay with us " Robert suggested " I insist ! "  
" we'll I must confess , that is exactly what I hoped you might say . " laughed Blake " I'd be delighted ! "

The family sat at dinner that evening . Blake was talking with Mary and Rose , and Cora and Robert were discussing the redecoration of their room which had been caught in a fire a few weeks before . Edith played with the fork in her hand but didn't touch her food and Tom sat staring into space with a blank look on his face ." Are you alright Tom " asked Edith " you look like you've seen a ghost ! ".  
" I'm fine " said Tom putting on a smile . " I should go and ask Isobel if she wants something bringing up " said Cora when she had finished eating " she must be starving up there ."

Cora pushed open the door and peered in " How is she ? " she asked .  
" shes sleeping . She seems to have quite a temperature though . " said Isobel who was trying to keep the girls temperature down . Cora walked around to the side of the bed and looked at the girl . With the blood washed from her face the girl was now almost the exact likeness of Sybil . Cora suddenly turned very pale and her expression grew vacant . " is anything the matter " Inquired Isobel .  
" No , no I'm fine " said Cora resting her hand on the bed post to keep herself steady .  
Isobel looked down at the girl and then up at Cora . Cora turned away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand , " I just came up to ask if you wanted something to eat ? " she said steadying her voice.  
" No thank you . " replied Isobel " I think I should keep an eye on her . "


	2. Voices in the night

Blake was lying asleep that night when a noise in the passage outside woke him. He heard footsteps running outside and the muffled tone of Mary's voice . He opened the door to see Mary running down the corridor with Tom , as fast as her legs would carry her . He followed them into the next passage and the next but then he lost them unable to keep up . There was a series of doors in the corridor and they could have gone into any one of them . He heard a noise coming from one of the rooms and opened the door . Inside Mary was holding baby George in her arms who was crying at the top of his voice . The nanny lifted Syby out of bed and carried her out the room . " Is anything the matter " panted Blake " only I heard you outside in the passage and wandered if there was something wrong . " " George has a fever " Mary said frantically " Nanny thinks it might be serious . She said I should try and keep his temperature down . "  
" Where is she ? " asked Blake  
" She went to move Syby to another room and get some warm milk for George . "  
" Is there anything I can do to help ? " Blake asked " Would you like me to call a doctor ?" .  
" No , Tom's already done that . I would call Isobel but she went home ." Goerge was still screaming . Mary tried desperately to calm him down but nothing would work . " Here " said Blake holding out his arms " let me ." Mary tentatively held out George and placed him In Blake arms . Blake rocked him back and forth and then gently began to sing a tune to him . George's eyes began to close and slowly he stopped crying and fell to sleep . Mary stared at Blake with a look on her face bordering amazement . Blake put him Back in her arms . " Where did you learn to do that ? " she whispered .  
" I don't know " answered Blake almost surprised himself .  
" Well I'm glad you did . " said Mary softly . Blake looked over at the baby  
" He looks like you . " he said .  
" Does he ? " said Mary examining George's face " I can't see it . "  
" He's going to be a very beautiful little boy . " remarked Blake smiling .  
" He will if he takes after his farther . If he takes after me I'm not so sure. "  
" I am " said Blake looking into Mary's eyes . Mary turned away her gaze and looked uncomfortable . At that moment George began to cry again . Mary sat down on the bed . she felt George's forehead with her hand and then took a damp cloth and softly dabbed his head .

Mary woke a few hours later as it was beginning to get light . Blake was standing in the corner of the room holding George who was sleeping peacefully . " What time is it ? " asked Mary getting up " how long have I been sleeping ? ".  
" about five hours " said Blake  
" has Dr Clarkson been ? " she asked .  
" yes " said Blake softly " but I didn't want to wake you . "  
" You shouldn't of let me sleep ! " said Mary in an angrier tone .  
" you were no use to man or beast in the state you were in " said Blake " And I made sure George never left my sight . We all had quite a bit of work in getting his temperature down but its passed now . "  
" Did you nurse him all night ? " asked Mary taking George into her arms .  
" yes " replied Blake " I wanted to make sure he would be alright .  
" Thank you " said Mary " I'm very grateful . Truly I am . "

The girl was also feeling better that morning . Tom went in to check on her at around eight o'clock . " Are you feeling better ? " He asked . " Much " she answered . Her looks and her manner of speaking were almost identical to Sybil's but her voice was different , it did not have that gravelly quality that Sybil's had . " I just wanted you to know that whenever you feel you want to go home I can to take you . " assured Tom .  
" Thank you . " she answered " You've all been so kind to me , I feel like such a nuisance . " .  
" Of course not " said Tom smiling " It's been a pleasure meeting you . "


End file.
